Amor
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Aunque parezca fácil no lo es del todo. Intenta definir el amor en una sola palabra ¿Puedes hacerlo?. Yaoi, one-shot, RikuxSora


-

- ... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Amor**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, romance.

∞ **Parejas: RikuxSora.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney y de Squaresoft, hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión y no obtengo nada a cambio... y si Disney supiera lo que hago con sus lindos personajes, poco le importaría si no gano nada, aun así ellos querrían lincharme xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AmOr**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Amor**_: Objeto del cariño especial para alguno. Persona amada.

**D**espués de haber ido a buscarlo a su casa con resultados fallidos, Kairi decidió que la segunda parte más segura en la que Sora podría estar era en la hermosa playa. Sin embargo dio la impresión que se había equivocado un tanto cuando luego de recorrer las orillas de la playa no encontró a su amigo, pero aun así no se dio fácilmente por vencida. Sus esfuerzos tuvieron un resultado positivo cuando se topó con su objeto de búsqueda, que después de todo sí se encontraba de alguna forma en la playa.

Sora estaba recargado sobre aquella palmera que yacía cómoda y caprichosamente acostada sobre la arena, la cual era más que perfecta para utilizarla como asiento, que era lo que comúnmente hacían la misma Kairi, Sora y Riku cuando acudían a aquel sitio como su lugar preferido de reunión.

Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios rosados de la chica, y apresuró sus pasos con alegría.

- ¡Sora! -gritó, agitando una mano al aire a modo de saludo- ¡Sora!

Al instante aquello captó la atención del castaño, quien giró la cabeza y chocó sus ojos azules con los también azules de ella.

- ¡Hey, Kairi! -le regresó el saludo con igual entusiasmo-.

La pelirroja llegó animadamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, y luego de girar para rodear al árbol semi caído, se colocó a su lado.

- Te estaba buscando -dijo ella- No te he visto hoy en todo el día.

- Bueno... no es como si me fuera a ir a otra parte -Sora sonrió juguetonamente- ¡Ni que fuera a irme a otro mundo!

- ¡Oh, Sora! -dijo ella, en algo que pretendió ser un reproche, pero que su sonrisa arruinó, además del tono casi maternal que usó- ¡No digas esas cosas!, porque sí podrías desaparecerte.

- Te dejare una nota, lo prometo.

Ella rió suavemente, haciendo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, antes de mirar con esa característica terneza suya al ojiazul.

- ¿Y para qué me buscabas? -preguntó el portador de la keyblade-.

- ¿No puedo buscarte acaso sin motivo?

- Claro que sí -asintió rápidamente él-.

- Bueno... la verdad -Kairi sonrió avergonzadamente- Sí te estaba buscando por algo en especial.

- ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó con tono victorioso- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kairi?

- Quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

- Adelante -asintió- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias, aunque te aseguro que no es algo tan difícil. Quiero que me definas qué es el amor en una sola palabra.

Aquello indudablemente tomó por absoluta sorpresa a Sora, que miró a su amiga con sus brillantes ojos azules bien abiertos, como si no diese crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Así ambos permanecieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Kairi pareció disfrutar de la confusión que acababa de crear.

- ¿Disculpa? -dijo finalmente Sora- ¿Qué defina el amor en una palabra?

- Sí -asintió suavemente ella-.

- Pero... ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? -el castaño aun lucía desconcertado-.

- Me ha entrado curiosidad, y quería saber si tú podrías... Imagina todo eso que significa el amor en una sola palabra ¿Crees que se pueda lograr?

- Pues... -Sora adoptó una expresión pensativa, que lograba hacerlo lucir encantador- Es algo que puede hacerse, supongo, pero no estoy seguro de que yo sea el más indicado para ayudarte, Kairi.

- ¡Vamos, Sora! -le animó ella- Yo sé que puedes, sólo tienes que pensar en qué significa el amor para ti y entonces usas una palabra.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

- ¡Curiosidad! ¿No te parece que es algo divertido?

Kairi parecía tan francamente entusiasmada con la idea que Sora no pudo seguir rebatiendo ni tampoco deseó continuar averiguando más, ya que se trataba de una cosa pequeña y simple que hacía feliz a su amiga, por lo cual él iba a esforzarse en complacerla. Kairi era una persona muy sencilla que podría encontrar enormes alegrías en cosas tan pequeñas que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se detenía a ver o a pensar, y muy seguramente aquella petición era una de esas cosas.

- Supongo que... -dijo finalmente Sora- La palabra sería: "bueno".

- ¿Bueno? -la pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño-.

- Sí -asintió- El amor es bueno ¿No es así?

- Sí, pero... no creo que esa sea la mejor palabra.

El castaño aceptó la negativa, estando dispuesto a encontrar algo que le gustara a la ojiazul, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

- Confianza -dijo con una sonrisa convencida- El amor significa confianza.

La pelirroja pareció pensarlo, antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Vamos, Sora... piensa ¡El amor es algo maravilloso! ¡Algo enorme!... tiene que existir una palabra que sea igualmente maravillosa para describirlo -dijo Kairi, tratando de explicarse-.

Sora suspiró, comenzando a pensar que pudiera ser que las cosas no fuesen tan fáciles como hacía poco acababa de suponer, pero aunque no lo fueran, tampoco iba a desanimarse tan pronto.

- ¿Esperanza? -preguntó esta vez-.

- Es una buena palabra -asintió Kairi- Pero no... tiene que existir algo más... algo que describa todo lo importante e increíble que es.

- ¿Sueños?

- El amor tiene algo de eso.

- ¿Ilusiones?

- Es parecido a los sueños.

- Tesoro, porque es un tesoro que no tiene precio.

- Es bonito... pero no -negó Kairi con gentileza-.

- ¿Fuerza? Porque he escuchado que no hay mayor fuerza que lo venza todo como esa.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero...

- Lo sé, lo sé... tampoco te gusta esa -Sora volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo de decepción- No te preocupes, dame un segundo.

A pesar de lo que ahora aparentemente parecía, la pelirroja no lo estaba haciendo únicamente por poner a su amigo en un predicamento.

Finalmente una expresión de jubilo apareció en las facciones del ojiazul, que velozmente se viró hacia Kairi, sintiendo que tenía justo la palabra adecuada.

- ¡Felicidad! -dijo esta vez casi con un salto- El amor es felicidad ¿Cierto? La más grande que alguien pudiese tener, la mejor.

La chica sonrió con ternura, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos castaños de Sora.

- Sí, esa palabra me gusta -dijo ella con aprobación- Supongo que pudiéramos decir que es la más adecuada.

El portador de la keyblade se sintió de hecho bastante bien al notar como había logrado "superar" de alguna forma la peculiar prueba que su amiga había venido a hacerle, y estaba a punto de ahora sí indagar más en aquel tema cuando un grito fuerte y claro interrumpió sus intenciones.

- ¡Sora, Kairi!

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como el dueño de aquella voz no era otro más que Riku, quien se aproximaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Riku! -gritó en respuesta Sora-.

- ¡Allí esta! -gritó instantáneamente después Kairi- ¡Allí la tienes, Sora!

Sora dejó de prestarle atención al recién llegado, para mirar a la ojiazul que tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

- Esa es tu palabra, Sora -dijo Kairi- Eso es lo que el amor significa para ti.

La boca del castaño se abrió ligeramente, y sus ojos azules lo parecieron aun más con la sorpresa que brilló en ellos. Kairi sonrió con dulzura, mientras que asentía con la cabeza a la muda pregunta que ahora le estaba haciendo Sora. Y pronto él terminó perdido en sus pensamientos de una manera que rozaba tanto lo profundo que no le tomó demasiada importancia a la llegada de Riku hacía donde ellos se encontraban, ni menos a la despedida que dio Kairi diciendo que tenía algo que hacer en su casa y debía de regresar.

Riku quien después de despedir a Kairi, miró hacia el ojiazul, se dio cuenta de la especie de estado en la que se encontraba y no tardó nada en sentirse inquietado por ello.

- Sora ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el peliplateado- ¡Sora!

El solicitado dio un pequeño respingo antes de enfocar sus irises color zafiro en el otro portador de la llave, que dejaba ver en sus atractivas facciones algo de preocupación que no había conseguido ser disimulada del todo.

- Sí -dijo el castaño con un tono que no parecía tan convincente- Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... ¿Kairi te dijo algo malo?

- ¿Kairi? -Sora negó después con la cabeza- No, ella no...

- Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

Sora guardó silencio, observando atentamente el rostro de Riku, detallando cada línea, como si deseara grabarse cada contorno -aunque de antemano sabía que aquel rostro estaba a fuego en su memoria-, poniendo cierto énfasis al mirar aquellos ojos color verde... de ese verde que siempre le pareció tan místico y llamativo, que resaltaba en aquel rostro blanco y de entre esos cabellos color plata que lo enmarcaban.

Y entonces, Sora sonrió. Porque Kairi tenía razón, Riku representaba perfectamente para él lo que el supuesto amor simbolizaba. Todo el significado de aquella palabra tan profunda, tan difícil de dar en realidad algún tipo de definición que pudiese considerarse como la más acertada y la más bella... todo eso ¡Todo eso y aun más era lo que Riku significaba para él!

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no va a ser falta que le expliquemos a Kairi que estamos enamorados -dijo con calma, como quien habla del clima-.

La sorpresa adornó el rostro de Riku, y Sora se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente amaba cada cambio en aquella cara.

- ¿Le has dicho? -el ojiverde estaba casi estupefacto- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Nop -negó suavemente Sora- Yo no se lo dije... ella lo adivinó o algo así.

- ¿Lo adivino? -Riku parecía no creer-.

- Sí... ella sabe que para mí, el amor significa tu nombre ¡Lo supo antes de que yo me diese cuenta!, se podría decir que hasta me ayudo a darle el mejor significado de todos.

Riku le miró unos instantes, tratando de asegurarse de que él otro realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad y no una de sus inocentes bromas de ocasión, pero cuando captó que Sora no mentía, el peliplateado no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar en paz, sintiendo que el peso de tener que decirle a su mejor amiga que ambos se amaban se había esfumado. Desde luego ellos no esperaban una reacción negativa de ella, al menos no una que fuese a durar mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de saber que se había tomado las cosas tan perfectamente bien, le daba a Riku la seguridad de que ya no tendrían la necesidad de guardarle ningún secreto a Kairi.

Con una sonrisa, el ojiverde pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Sora, estrechándolo con suavidad y atrayéndolo hacia él en un pequeño abrazo, mientras que el castaño se dejaba guiar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

- Que casualidad... porque tu nombre significa para mí lo mismo. El amor es más fácil de explicar de lo que creía -dijo Riku, con aquel tono tan autosuficiente que tenía-.

Sora dejó salir una ligera risa, antes de que abrazar también a Riku, refugiándose en la calidez del cuerpo del otro que jamás le parecería incomoda, aun bajo el sol más ardiente.

Sí... el amor tenía un significado sencillo cuando se estaba realmente enamorado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ah, soy una cursi sin remedio, y nadie lo puede negar XD pero es que tengo debilidad por escribir cosas tiernas y lindas aunque yo sea una loca oscura y retorcida. Aprovecho ya que estoy aquí para agradecerle a Riona-Diethel que fue la única que se tomó una molestia de dejarme un review en mi otro fanfic de KH, aunque no se si vaya a leer este, jajaja. Menos mal que yo escribo por amor al arte y no a los reviews, que de lo contrario, este nuevo fanfic ni existiría xD. En fin, si alguien lee esto, se lo agradezco.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ M****дя****ΐŋ****д****İđεŋ**. "Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible como fuego que no arde_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
